Historique
by Clairaice
Summary: Parce que des fois, les objets parlent d'eux même sur l'importance des uns pour les autres.


**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire. J'ai simplement pensé à ce thème tandis que je reregardai... (encore...) la série.

* * *

 **Historique**

Il pousse un soupir quand il entend ce son désagréable résonner pour la troisième fois consécutive. Son qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Son qui use doucement mais sûrement sa patience. Pourtant après quelques longues, très longues secondes, il s'arrête enfin et le silence reprend ses droits.

Alors, avec un petit mouvement de tête de contentement, il se replonge dans son livre. Avale les lignes avec avidité. Emmagasine chaque nouvelle information. Se gave encore et encore de ses découvertes. Trésor de lecture qui le comble aussi sûrement que le meilleur des plats.

Mais le moment de détente prend fin bien vite quand le son retentit de nouveau. Donc, après avoir levé les yeux au plafond et marqué sa page, il se lève du fauteuil à peine confortable pour s'approcher de la table abîmée et bancale près de la fenêtre. La table des années 90 penche légèrement vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Et la barre en métal qui en fait le tour, servant normalement à protéger ses angles, est cassée et manquante par endroit.

Dessus, à coté d'une bouteille de bière vide oubliée là, se trouve un portable posé coté écran. Mais tandis qu'il le prend dans la main,il s'arrête soudainement de vibrer. A la place, l'écran encore lumineux affiche "4 appels manqués".

Quand il passe son doigt dessus, le téléphone se déverrouille sans demander le moindre code. Le fond d'écran présente simplement un paysage. Celui d'un ponton en bois avançant sur l'eau au milieu d'un large lac entouré par une épaisse forêt d'épineux. Rien de vraiment personnel à première vue.

Son doigt tapote ensuite l'emplacement où se trouve la touche "appel" pour se rendre dans l'historique sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Ce qu'il y découvre lui fait pincer les lèvres. Les appels manqués s'affichent en rouge avec un petit icône d'un téléphone et d'une flèche entrante barrée par une croix. A côté il peut y lire le nom de Sam, inscrit en caractères noir et gras.

Il découvre, sans surprise et en tête de l'historique, le prénom de ce même chasseur s'inscrivant quatre fois d'affilées. 17H31, 17h43, 17h58 et le dernier en date 18h19. Antérieur à ceux-là, il voit s'afficher un appel accepté de Sam. Communication 5min38, heure 15h27. Conversation courte mais nécessaire. Comme toujours lorsque c'est Sam au bout du fil. Conversation intéressante et importante.

Puis, lorsque son doigt glisse sur le verre, remontant vers le haut, l'écran lumineux se met en branle. Les textes remontent. Les heures changent. Les icônes aussi. Mais une seule chose reste une éternelle constante. Le prénom de Sam apparaît toujours près de l'heure de l'appel. Et qu'importe qu'à 13h06 et 14h24, l'icône du petit téléphone ne soit pas accompagné d'une flèche entrante mais plutôt d'une flèche sortante.

Il y a encore plusieurs autres appels avant ça et finalement le premier de la journée remonte à 8h15. Mais quand il continue de remonter la liste, c'est pour découvrir que la journée précédente semble avoir été un peu pareille niveau conversation téléphonique.

La seule exception dans tout ça, c'est à 11h54 là où apparaît un appel entrant accepté. Et si il sort vraiment du lot, c'est parce que le prénom de Sam a été remplacé par celui de Bobby. Une preuve que, finalement, il existe d'autres personnes sur terre et qu'ils en sont pas forcément inconscients.

Quand le portable se met à sonner une nouvelle fois dans sa main, il fronce les sourcils avant de le reposer sur la table exactement comme il l'avait pris. Comme si il ne l'avait jamais touché.

La seconde suivante, il retourne s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et repose son livre sur ses cuisses croisées. Il reprend sa lecture, ignorant à présent du mieux possible le son résonnant sur la surface de la table. Et une nouvelle fois la sonnerie s'arrête.

Puis tout à coup, le son qui retentit dans la pièce lui fait relever les yeux. C'est le bruit d'une clef et d'une serrure qui se déverrouille. Celui d'une clenche qui s'ouvre et d'une poignée qui s'abaisse. D'un bas de porte en ballet-brosse frottant sur un sol en lino au rythme de la rotation d'un battant en bois et de ses gonds grinçants.

Et finalement, il voit sans surprise la personne entrer dans la pièce, se doutant déjà à l'avance de qui il s'agit. Ses mains sont chargés de sacs en plastique et il le voit lutter à remettre les clefs dans sa poche.

Mais, plutôt que l'aider, il détourne les yeux pour revenir à sa lecture. Manière désintéressée. Manière peut être un peu froide pour beaucoup de monde, mais surtout manière bien à lui. Manière tellement lui.

 **"- Ton portable a sonné plusieurs fois. Je crois que c'est urgent.**

 **\- Bordel, Castiel ! Tu aurais pas pu répondre ?!"**

Le concerné relève les yeux de son livre pour les fixer sur le nouvel arrivant. Puis il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le coté. Légèrement. Très légèrement. Mais le point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête, pourtant invisible, se devine très facilement.

 **"- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Sam m'a dit que les portables étaient quelques choses de privés. Qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à la place de l'autre sauf en cas d'accord ou d'absolue nécessité."**

Le regard qu'il récolte a quelque chose de blasé. Mais sans s'attarder plus que ça, le portable qui est sur la table finit dans la main nouvellement libre du nouveau venu et ce dernier disparaît derrière la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme une nouvelle fois.

Tout ce qu'il parvient à entendre quand il rebaisse les yeux sur les lignes, c'est la voix vibrante qui parait vraiment soulagée. Comme si ça avait véritablement un effet physique et agréable.

 **"- Bon sang, Sam. Ce que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre."**

Avec un sourire à la fois amusé et dépité, comme un père devant l'attitude à la fois épuisante et amusante de son enfant, il secoue la tête en songeant aux deux inséparables.

Parce qu'au fond, même si ils sont séparés depuis moins de 48h et sont au téléphone plusieurs fois par jour, les frères Winchester sont incapables de rester loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps tant qu'ils ne sont pas brouillés. Et pour les Winchester, trop longtemps semble signifier une poignée de minute tout au plus.

Parce que, comme il l'a si bien découvert avec cette historique, si ce n'est pas l'un qui appel, c'est l'autre qui s'en chargera. Mais, lui vient alors une question. Non, deux en fait.

Que peuvent-ils bien se dire pour que ça paraisse toujours important aux yeux de l'autre ? Depuis le temps, n'ont-ils pas épuisés tous les sujets ?


End file.
